


The Block

by tlinrookie



Category: South Park
Genre: A little spicy, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Cocky Craig, Coitus Interruptus, Embarassed Tweek, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Ol' Cockblock Clyde
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:09:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25908649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlinrookie/pseuds/tlinrookie
Summary: Clyde learns the hard way that he shouldn't barge into his roommate's room uninvited, Tweek gets an earful, and Craig ends up in the dog house.orClyde walks in on Tweek and Craig.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 37
Kudos: 245





	The Block

Tweek laid his head back gently on the pillow, hair already mussed, as the nubs on Craig’s worn, flannel sheets tickled his bare skin. He closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath and rolling his shoulders back.

  
“C-Craig, slow- _mm_ -go slower.” Tweek reached under the covers, eyes squeezed shut and breathing heavily through his nostrils. He wrapped his hand around Craig’s, slowing the up and down motion and loosening his grip.

  
“Sorry babe, it’s been so long.” Craig hovered over him, whispering against Tweek’s skin as he pressed lingering, wet kisses down his neck. 

  
Tweek laughed, “It’s been, like, two weeks!”

  
“Mm, too long for me.” Craig said, nuzzling Tweek’s neck as Tweek released Craig’s grip from his fingers.

He ran his hands down Craig’s shoulders, jagged nails lightly digging into his warm skin. Reaching up to cup the back of Craig’s neck, he lightly pulled him down into a soft kiss. Craig’s hand didn’t stop pumping between them as their lips moved together, slowly, lazily. 

  
With a shuffle of limbs, Craig reached out from under the blanket and threw his briefs to the floor, rolling over and pressing himself flush against Tweek. Finally, completely skin to skin, nothing separating the two as they continued the sweet celebration of their reunion. Two weeks. That wasn’t a very long time, but the two were still getting used to the distance. It was October, halfway through Craig’s first semester of college. Tweek had stayed back home in South Park, taking online classes and helping his parents at the coffee shop. He’d make the drive ever so often to Denver to spend the weekend at Craig’s apartment. They’d spend three blissful days together, between the sheets, exploring the city. Craig would give Tweek a tour of campus, showing him the science building where he took most of his classes. Every visit, he would remind Tweek how much closer they were to starting their future together; the future he told Tweek he wanted to give him, the one they both wanted. The days in Denver spent together were wonderful, but Tweek knew as soon as he was back home in South Park, he would field late night phone calls from Craig. His voice would be low and emotional, telling him how much he already missed him, begging him to come back to him, not to leave again. It always ended the same.

  
A loud knock on Craig’s bedroom door jarred Tweek out of his daze. He sucked in a sharp breath and whipped his head in the direction of the sound. Craig seemed unbothered, continuing his wet trail of kisses along Tweek’s chest, softly rocking his hips against Tweek’s.

  
“Craig! Open up!” An excited voice came from the other side of the door.

  
“Just ignore him.” Craig whispered to Tweek, not even distrupting his rhythm. Tweek slowly turned back to Craig, resting his palms on his back, feeling his muscles ripple as he continued to move back and forth, up and down. Tweek was starting to get impatient, the muscles in his abdomen tightening and his blood gathering into a heat below his belly. Craig always did this after they had been apart for a while, trying to drag it out, make it last as long as he could. 

  
“Dude! Let me in! You’ve got to see this _bitchin’_ new game I got.” Clyde insisted, his voice slightly muffled by the door.

  
Craig lifted his head, leaning on a elbow and turning his head towards the door irritated.

  
“Go _away_ , Clyde,” he growled.

  
A couple of seconds of puzzled silence, then “Dude,” was all Clyde said. After a few beats of quiet, Tweek assumed he had left. Slowly turning his head from the door, he looked up at Craig. His dark hair fell messily into his face, small beads of sweat already forming along his hair line. He had a small, affectionate smile on his face as he lifted a thumb to gently brush across Tweek’s cheek. Tweek lifted his hips up to meet Craig’s, panting softly at the sensation. Sweat slicked their bodies as they moved together under the blanket. Craig began to move faster, reaching back down to wrap his hand around them both, fingers sliding along their hot, taut skin as he gasped against Tweek’s mouth.

  
Just then, a rattle of the doorknob and the thud of the door swinging against the wall elicited a yelp from Tweek as he ducked his head against Craig’s shoulder. Craig collapsed on top of Tweek, one arm wrapping around him protectively. Tweek’s head bounced against the mattress as the pillow under him was ripped away and hurled at the intruder.

  
“ _Fuck off Clyde_!” Craig yelled as the pillow collided with Clyde’s beet red face. It landed with a smack and fell limp to the floor.

  
“ _Dude_! I-I-My bad! I didn’t mean-I didn’t know- _shit_!” Clyde sputtered, tripping over his feet and slamming the door shut behind him. The sound of heavy footsteps quickly retreating came from the other side of the door.

  
Tweek was completely frozen under Craig, still trembling against his shoulder with his eyes screwed shut and shoulders hunched. _There’s no way that just happened_. The rush of cool air as Craig moved from under the blanket only slightly jarred him from his petrified state. 

  
Craig, naked and unfazed, padded over to the door and, with a swift flick of his wrist, turned the lock. He spun back around, hurrying back to the bed and settling once more between Tweek’s legs.

  
“ _Anyway_ ,” he droned as he pressed his lips back to Tweek’s neck, hands slowly sliding around Tweek’s lower back, lifting him tenderly for their hips to meet again.

  
“ _Craig_!” Tweek hissed, eyes bulging and hand twisting into the sheets below him. He tried to ignore the warm, hard bulge pressing into his hipbone.

  
Craig reluctantly pulled his lips from Tweek’s skin and met Tweek’s wide eyes, looking at him expectantly. “What?”

  
“You-what are you- you’re still _hard_?” Tweek babbled incredulously.

  
“Uh, _yeah_.” Craig said, rutting against Tweek’s hip as proof.

  
Tweek gaped at him disbelievingly.

  
“He saw us! _Oh god_ , he-he saw everything!” 

  
“He didn’t see everything. We were under the blanket.” 

  
“He saw me! He knew it was me!"

  
“Who else would he think it was?”

  
“Oh Jesus, he saw us. He is going to tell everyone. They’re all going to come in here-“

  
“They better fucking _not_.” 

  
Tweek sat up, lightly pushing Craig off of him. He made a pained noise, fingers dragging down his face, pulling the skin under his eyes down to reveal the spongy red underneath.

  
“He saw my dick! He’s going to tell them all about it!”

  
“About what?”

  
“About _my dick_ , Craig!”

  
“Tweek,” Craig sighed, lightly pressing against Tweek’s shoulders, trying to coax him into laying back on the bed, “he didn’t see anything. We were under a blanket. You were under _me_.”

  
Tweek shot back up, brushing Craig’s hands away from him.

  
“I am _not_ in the mood anymore. Oh my god! That was awful! _Why didn’t you lock the door_?”

  
“I forgot,” Craig shrugged, crawling beside Tweek to sit next to him. Tweek groaned again, pulling his knees up and wrapping the blanket tightly around himself.

  
“He should know not to just barge into someone’s room like that,” Craig continued, “I told him to go away! _Fuck_ , two weeks and then I get cock-blocked by fucking _Clyde_.”

  
“He’s going to tell everyone,” Tweek repeated, “They’re going to think I just come up here for sex! They’re all going to-going to know what we _do_.”

  
“Honey, they’re not going to think that. And they already know what we do.” Craig said softly, his hand reaching up to rest against Tweek’s shoulder comfortingly.

  
Tweek looked up at him like he had just been slapped, like he was offended. Craig tried to stifle a chuckle.

  
“ _What_?!”

  
“Tweek, you’re not the quietest person. These walls aren’t _that_ thick.” 

  
“Oh _god_.” Tweek groaned, his head against his knees. He felt the mattress dip as Craig scooted off the bed to stand up. Abandoning any hope of saving the moment, Craig leaned down, collecting Tweek’s clothes and placing them next to his foot as he rubbed his back lightly. 

  
“It’s okay babe. There’s nothing to be embarrassed about.” He looked at Tweek, giving up on a response after watching him sit silent and still for several seconds. Sighing softly, Craig turned to his dresser, pulling out a fresh pair of briefs and his favorite lounge pants- fuzzy and black with little green aliens scattered about, almost threadbare from being worn so often. After dressing himself, he turned around to see Tweek clothed again as well, wrapped in the comforter and sitting straight back against the headboard. Craig climbed back on the bed, settling next to Tweek and leaning down to press a light kiss to his temple. He slid his arm under the blanket and around Tweek’s waist. Tweek laid his head on Craig’s shoulder and let out a long, low breath.

  
“Can we just- just hang out for a bit? Watch TV or something?” Tweek asked softly, still trying to get his breathing to return to normal.

  
“Of course.” Craig gave him a small smile, picking up the remote from the bedside table and flicking the small TV on top of the dresser on. He scooted them down a bit to a more comfortable position, leaning back against the fluffy pillows.

...

  
“ _You are about to enter another dimension. A dimension not only of sight and sound but of mind…_ ” After Rod Sterling had ushered them into the Twilight Zone for the third time, a soft snore reached Tweek’s ears. He lifted the remote and paused the TV show, turning his head slightly, gazing upon Craig’s face, peacefully slack in slumber with a small trail of drool collecting on his pillow. Tweek giggled to himself. He looked past Craig at the clock on the bedside table, the bright green numbers flashing 10:16 PM. Leaning his head back against his pillow, so cozy and swaddled in Craig’s fluffy comforter, listening to the lullaby of Craig’s soft breathing, he realized he was completely and utterly wide awake. In fact, he was thirsty.

  
A coffee would do.

  
Just as the thought entered his mind, his stomach clenched as he remembered who he might cross paths with beyond the threshold of the bedroom. Sweat started to collect at his forehead, but the allure of that smooth, rich, warm nectar drew him out of the bed. Soon, he found himself planted at the door, pressing his ear against the wood and holding his breath. He tried to listen past the sound of his own heart beating erratically, little _pings_ from the living room TV and mashing of controller buttons eventually reaching his ears. _Great_ , he thought. 

  
He looked back at Craig swaddled in the bed, still sleeping in the safe cocoon Tweek had regretfully left. Hesitating, he turned back to the door, whimpering slightly and tugging at the hem of his t-shirt. He really wanted that coffee. The volume of the TV was up pretty loud, maybe he could just slip in and out quickly without Clyde ever noticing him. Craig said he wasn’t the quietest person, but surely he could tiptoe into the kitchen, grab a mug, and be back in bed before anyone was the wiser. He took in one shaky, deep breath, and reached out to twist the doorknob. He slowly stepped into the hallway, very softly clicking the door shut to not wake Craig. 

  
He carefully walked on his toes down the hallway, slinking along the shadows on the wall and trying his best to avoid the most squeaky floorboards. From what he could see of the kitchen, only the light above the sink was turned on. He gulped and bent his knees even more, eyeing the cabinet that housed the coffee mugs longingly. From where he crouched, he could see the back of Clyde’s head as he sat on the couch. He frantically punched the buttons on his controller, shouting at his player on the TV. A blast of fire consumed the little man on the screen and Clyde let out a wounded cry as he tossed the controller against the arm of the couch and crossed his arms with a huff. 

  
“You can’t win, man.” A low, smooth chuckle sounded from the chair in the corner of the room. Tweek leaned slightly away from the wall, craning his neck to catch a glimpse of who else was in the room with Clyde. 

  
_Token_. Of course.

  
Just two steps from the kitchen, he straightened and lightly knocked his head on a picture frame hanging on the wall. He froze as it rattled, swinging lightly on its hook until settling again. Clyde remained unmoving, grumbling as Token took over the controller.

  
_Shit. That was close._

  
He forced himself to take that last step into the kitchen. He gripped the edge of the counter tightly as his socked feet slipped slightly on the old tile. He had to do this quickly, quickly and very quietly so he wouldn’t alert the boys in the living room and risk the humiliation of another person finding out what he and Craig had been up to earlier. Tweek thanked his lucky stars that the living room was oriented away from the kitchen, and all he could see were the backs of Clyde and Token as they started up another round of their video game. 

  
Tweek slinked over to the cabinets, carefully pulling the door open and reaching up to grab a mug. He fumbled as he lowered the mug, watching in slow motion as it slipped out of his hands and clattered onto the counter. His heart stopped, his breath hitched. His eyes squeezed shut and he hunched his shoulders, bracing for discovery. A rustle came from the living room along with a quiet “ _shit_ ” and the sound of the television ceased as the video game was paused. Tweek didn’t turn around from the coffee maker even as he heard clumsy footsteps approach the kitchen and the overhead light flicked on, blinding him.

  
With no hesitation, Clyde began-  
“Tweek, dude, I am _so sorry_ about earlier. I had no idea dude, I-“ He stammered, eyes round with sincerity. His arms awkwardly fluttered in front of him. 

  
“Clyde, no, seriously, i-it’s okay.” Tweek reached out as well, waving his arms as he whispered furiously, trying to keep Clyde from saying anything else. His eyes flickered frantically toward the living room, praying Token wouldn’t join them in this horribly forsaken song and dance. But Clyde didn’t get the hint.

  
“Dude, no, it’s not. I should have known. I respect that. I respect that, man-“ 

  
“Clyde, what did you do to him?” Token’s voice interrupted Clyde’s apology as he appeared in the doorway of the kitchen.

  
“ _Dude_ , I walked in on him and Craig fucking!” Clyde whined. Token’s eyes widened in surprise before crinkling as he dissolved in laughter. Tweek wanted the floor to swallow him up. 

  
“N-no, we, we weren’t-“

  
“You-what? Dude you are such a boner-killer!” Token continued, oblivious to Tweek’s stammers. His shoulders shook with laughter as he reached out to grab the back of a chair for support with one hand and clapped Clyde on the back with the other.

  
“ _Token_! That’s not fair!” Clyde howled as his face pinched up.

  
Before Tweek or Token could respond, the front door swung open and a huddled figure entered the living room. The trio turned to look as the newcomer hung his coat on the hook beside the door. 

  
“What’s so funny?” Stan asked, walking towards the kitchen as he shook off the cold from his walk home. 

  
“Clyde cock-blocked Tweek!” Token said, falling into a fit of giggles all over again. 

  
“Dude! I said I didn’t _mean_ to! I didn’t know they were in there-I didn’t _hear_ anything like we usually do!” Clyde cried.

  
“Clyde! Tweek comes all the way up here from South Park and you can’t even be courteous enough to let him get a lay in? Can’t you share Craig for, like, twenty minutes?” Stan joined in with Token’s laughing.

  
As Stan shot off a series of teasing questions to Clyde, Tweek took the distraction as an opportunity to bolt. Empty mug forgotten, he darted between the boys and back into the hallway, not breathing or slowing down until he was safely back in Craig’s bedroom, shutting and locking the door behind him. He slumped against the closed door, palms smacking against the wood as he tried to get his breathing under control. Craig was awake now, sitting up in bed and scrolling on his phone. He looked up at the sound of Tweek entering the room, a confused look on his face as he took in Tweek’s deep red blush and gasping breaths. Tweek slid down along the door, landing with a thud and drawing his knees up again.

  
“Clyde- he told Token. Stan knows too! _Argh_ , they teased me, man!” Tweek tugged at his hair, looking up at Craig with a pained look on his face. From the bed, Craig chuckled softly as he locked his phone and put in on the bedside table. He swung his legs over the side and stood up to make his way over to Tweek. He squatted down next to him on the carpet, taking one of his hands and squeezing it gently.

  
“Honey, why are you so worked up over this? It’s not _that_ big of a deal." 

  
Tweek balked at the amused look on Craig’s face, growling as he pushed him away, turning his face to the side in a pout.

  
“Don’t laugh at me, _Craig_.”

  
“I’m not laughing at you. I just don’t want you to be embarrassed by this. What were you doing out there anyway?”

  
“I wanted coffee. I tried to sneak into the kitchen but-he saw me- and they _swarmed_.”

  
As cute as Craig thought Tweek looked while he was pouting, freckled nose scrunched up and eyes narrowed, he tried his best to suppress his grin. He tried not to imagine little cartoon puffs of smoke shooting out of Tweek’s ears.

  
“I’ll go get your coffee. Just stay here. I’ll be right back.” Craig said as he stood and ruffled Tweek’s hair.

  
“ _Craig-no-don’t go out there_!” Tweek hissed as he grasped for the leg of Craig’s sweatpants, the fabric slipping through his fingers as Craig stepped into the hallway. His terrified eyes followed Craig out of the room. He was shirtless, his lounge pants hanging low on his slightly swaying hips as he sauntered down the hallway. With a shudder, Tweek realized he hadn’t even bothered to cover the red splotches that dotted his neck and shoulders, proof of what they now all knew had transpired earlier that evening.

  
“ _Craig, your shirt_!” But it was too late. Craig had entered the shark tank. There’s no way he would make it. Tweek whimpered as he scrambled to his feet and pressed his ear once again to the door. He didn’t particularly _want_ to listen to Craig’s demise, but he had to know if he fared better than he did himself.

A wolf whistle and cheers sounded through the room as Craig entered the kitchen. The three boys sat around the kitchen table, now with a deck of cards shuffled between them. Stan was looking at him, his lips stretched into a mischievous smirk.

  
“I heard Clyde caught a show earlier,” he snickered.

  
Craig sauntered over to the coffee maker, sitting Tweek’s abandoned mug upright as he popped a cup into the Keurig. 

  
“It looks like he at least got a little action before Killjoy-Clyde barged in,” Token said, eyeing Craig’s hickeys.

  
Stan snorted.

  
“What are you, a middle schooler?”

  
The ding of the coffee maker cut him off. Craig retrieved the mug, sitting it down on the counter before turning back to the boys. Clyde stepped forward suddenly, his arms flying up in exasperation.

  
“Craig, I told Tweek. I’m sorry! I didn’t know he was here! I didn’t mean to interrupt-“ 

  
“Clyde,” Craig stopped him, shrugging as he leaned against the counter, elbows bent as his hands gripped the corners casually, “it’s fine.”

  
Clyde rocked back and forth on his heels, seeming uncertain of Craig’s quick acceptance of his apology.

  
“Besides,” Craig continued, “I’m pretty good at picking up where I left off.” Craig winked as he lifted the mug to his lips and took a sip. Clyde’s apologetic expression finally relaxed.

  
“Dude, you’re so fucking smooth.” He said reverently.

  
“Thanks man.” Craig returned.

  
“Craig, you are such an ass,” Stan chuckled, shaking his head.

  
“Well, you are what you eat, as they say,” Craig countered coyly.

  
Clyde choked on the beer he had just popped open, wiping his mouth with his sleeve as he began laughing. Stan waggled his eyebrows. 

  
“ _Well_ ," Token coughed, "since you’re out here, come and check out this new game Clyde got. We were just about to start another game.” Token said, obviously searching for a subject-change. He nodded toward the living room.

  
“Yes, Craig, it’s freaking sick! You gotta come play!” Clyde nudged Craig in the direction of the television.

  
“Sorry man, I’m tied up for the night.” Craig said, toasting the mug in their direction and turning back towards his bedroom. At this, Stan made the sound of a whip cracking.

  
“Hell yeah, man,” Craig nodded, “I’m trying to go for round two,”-he paused- “although, that probably won’t happen because I’m sure he can hear everything I’m saying.” 

  
“Man, why are you _trying_ to put yourself in the dog house?” Token chuckled.

  
“I’m not too worried. I’m pretty good at finding my way back out.” Craig said smugly as he walked back down the hallway to his bedroom.

  
He was chuckling to himself as he closed the door behind him, turning towards the bed and gently placing Tweek’s mug of coffee on the table beside him. Grinning, he looked up at Tweek, who was glaring at him, his arms folded across his chest and lips pursed.

  
“What?” Craig asked.

  
“Why did you _say_ that?” Tweek shrieked.

  
“I knew you were listening!”  
He dove at Tweek, catching him around the waist and playfully tackling him back onto the bed. They bounced against the mattress, a mess of limbs. Tweek quickly untangled himself, rolling his eyes and maintaining his irritated expression. 

  
“You were making fun of me!”

  
“I was _not_.” Craig rolled over onto his stomach, elbows propped and chin resting on his palms as his long legs hung off the edge of the bed.

  
“Tweek, you’ve got to get over this. It’s not a big deal. They were just giving you a hard time. They’ll forget about it, like, tomorrow.”

  
Tweek’s eyes were still narrowed at him, but his shoulders dropped slightly and his arms came to rest against his sides.

  
“It’s just…embarrassing. I don’t like people knowing about our private life. I wish you didn’t go along with them out there.” He mumbled.

  
“Tweek,” Craig crawled over to him and twisted until he was sitting beside him, pulling the blanket up over their legs and reaching across to hand Tweek his mug, “I was just messing around. I would never tell them anything private, anything you wouldn’t want me to.” 

  
Tweek grunted as he raised the mug to his lips, breathing in the steam as he took a sip.

  
“I mean it. I just don’t want you to be embarrassed. _I’m_ not embarrassed. I don’t care if they know. _In fact_ ,” he lowered his voice and whispered into Tweek’s ear, “I like showing you off.” 

  
He took Tweek’s hand again, bringing it to his lips and pressing soft kisses along his knuckles. Tweek felt his cheeks heat up again, though not from embarrassment this time.

  
“You like showing me off, huh?” Tweek grinned, his eyes crinkling as a little giggle escaped his lips.

  
“I do.” Craig said, pressing a light kiss to his cheek. “I want everyone to know you’re mine. That I get to be with you like no one else does.”

  
Tweek smiled timidly as he leaned his head against Craig’s shoulder, lifting his head in a silent ask. Craig, of course, obliged and kissed him lightly on the lips.

  
“And, in here, you can be as loud as you want.” Craig said slyly.

  
“ _Craig_!” Tweek slapped him on the shoulder as he tipped the mug against his lips, draining the last of his coffee. Craig took the mug from him and sat it back on the bedside table. He wrapped his arms around Tweek’s waist, tugging him down softly as they laid back down against the pillows, settling back under the blankets. Tweek pressed himself into Craig’s side, laying his head against his chest as he played with his long fingers. 

  
“Feel better?” Craig asked as he pressed a kiss to Tweek’s hair. Tweek hummed contentedly, slightly nodding against Craig’s chest.

  
“Okay,” Craig said, appeased, “so, round two?” 

  
Tweek lifted himself up on his elbows and squinted at Craig. 

  
“Mm, I’m pretty sure you put yourself in the dog house.” He accused. Craig’s stomach fluttered as his nose scrunched up again, his green eyes twinkling under drawn eyebrows. Craig noticed, however, the slight twitching at the corners of his lips as he tried to fight a grin. 

  
With an exaggerated huff, Tweek reached over Craig and flicked the lamp off, rolling over on his side and facing away from Craig. He faced the wall, covering his mouth with his hand the stifle his giggles as he waited for Craig to react.

After a few seconds, he felt Craig reach over and grab at his side, rolling him completely over until he was resting on top of Craig. Craig slid his hands under Tweek’s shirt, lightly trailing his fingers up and down his sides. He repeated the motion a couple of times, Tweek humming lightly at the feeling. Suddenly Craig flipped Tweek over, his gentle touches turned into light pinches as his fingers danced swiftly all along Tweek’s torso. Tweek gasped and snatched Craig’s wrists, not secure enough as he slipped through and continued to tickle him. Craig grabbed at Tweek’s shirt, dodging his flailing limbs as he tugged it up and pressed a loud, wet raspberry to his stomach. Tweek laughed breathlessly, squirming under Craig until he slid off and rolled over to the side of the mattress. The skin at the corners of his eyes crinkled as he gasped and pressed a hand to his heaving chest.

  
“Okay, okay! Truce! You’re out, you’re out!” Once his breathing returned to normal, he crawled back over to Craig, nuzzling their noses together and pressing his lips to his sweetly. 

  
Craig never stayed in the dog house too long. 

**Author's Note:**

> Whew! This is my first fic in this fandom, my first time writing a fanfic in several years- first time writing anything in several years. It feels good to be back in the saddle! I hope I don't come off as rusty as I feel.  
> This is just a fun little one-shot that hopefully brought a smile to your face. I love Creek with a healthy side dosage of Craig and Those Guys.  
> If you liked it or have anything to say, please let me know in the comments or leave a kudos if you want to! Thanks for reading!


End file.
